Palmers Wedding
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: a Gabby story...read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

A new story that kept playing in my head...Gabby all the way! :-)

* * *

Palmer's Wedding

It was the day of Palmer's wedding, everyone was excited, especially Abby. She was his best-woman and really really couldn't wait any longer for the ceremony to start. Abby loved weddings, she had already imagined hers more than once, but she'd never admit it. Today she had chosen her Marilyn Monroe dress and just recoloured it to emerald green becuase she couldn't wear white like the bride. When she was Marilyn all boys had loved her outfit and hopefully they still will, hopefully one especially. Her hair was pinned up and some curls were hanging into her face, which made her appear much more seductively than she already normally looked. She wanted Gibbs to see what he's missing, although he still was with Ryan, how she hated her, she couldn't describe it. Abby had gotten a lot more kisses and comments before she appeared, but ever since she didn't even got one kiss on the cheek. She saw Gibbs coming, with Ryan in his arm, which made her feel sick. She really wanted to get over with the wedding so that she at least could get drunk on the party, trying to forget that she was deeply in love with her silver-haired-fox.

When the music started she had to walk to the altar with the other groomsman and she felt all men staring at her. Her dress was waving softly as she walked and she tried her best to smile, not showing how she really felt on the inside. When the bride finally followed she didn't get that much attention because all men were still checking out Abby, her cross, which could be seen 1/3, trying to imagine how the rest would look like. The ceremony didn't take long and after an hour Palmer finally was married happily to his wife.

Abby tried her best to avoid Gibbs, she just couldn't talk to him right now, so she gladly took McGee's offer to take her to the party, while DiNozzo had taken Ziva. Abby knew from Ziva that she was having an affair with DiNozzo, perhaps maybe one day a real relationship, but for the moment they felt quite comfortable the way it they arrived at the party Abby went straight to the bar, ordering her favorite Cocktail, the Zombie. She needed something strong, something that soothed her pain.

Gibbs and Ryan arrived an hour later, she wanted to change into something different so he took her home and went straight to his basement, he needed bourbon and some time alone. When he had seen Abby he was speechless. She looked so amazing that he nearly forgot to breathe. And he definitely recognized that dress which was his undoing. The fraise she'd said seductively when she wore it back at NCIS was still playing in his mind _"There's more… if you're interested Mr. President."_ He needed to get a grip on his feelings. He'd stopped to kiss Abby on the cheek because he'd nearly kissed her on the lips in front of the MTAC. And he couldn't break Rule 12 and besides this Abby probably wouldn't feel the same way like he did. He'd wanted to shoot all of the men who were drooling about Abby during the ceremony, no one would be good enough for her. After consuming three glasses of bourbon they went to the party and Gibbs straight to the bar. He'd checked out the room, trying to find Abby and he finally found her dancing with Tony. They looked fantastic, he would be a guy for Abby, he was young, handsome and smart, sometimes he was a bit too childish, but he was sure it would go away with time. He definitely needed more bourbon, but Ryan also dragged him to the dance floor. He didn't want to dance but he couldn't deny her the dance. When Abby saw Gibbs and Ryan dance she stopped the dance with Tony, excused herself and went to the toilet. She needed to cool down, no one should notice that she was head over heels for Gibbs and jealous, suddenly Ziva came in.

"Everything alright Abby?" Ziva asked concerned, probably Tony had sent her

"Yeah…just felt a little dizzy from all the spinning." Abby lied

"Maybe you had too much to drink Abby?"

"Nope…just a few cocktails. I'm fine Ziva, really." Abby tried to reassure her "Maybe I need some fresh air."

"Shall I accompany you?" Ziva asked, still not getting rid of the feeling that something was wrong

"No, I'd like to go alone." Abby said and went out of the room. She didn't know where she was going but definitely needed some time alone. When she was in the stairway she read a sign directing her to the roof-deck and she decided to check if it was open. And she was lucky so she stepped outside and enjoyed the view over the city, the sunset was already starting and Abby felt a little better, nature always made her feel better. She went to the railing, supporting her weight and breathing in the fresh air. The sun was shining into her face and she closed her eyes, trying not to let her tears fall. How could Gibbs be so cruel? Why didn't he notice that she had a thing for him? They had this special bond, but nonetheless he never understood that she was in love with him. She couldn't deny it any longer, but she also couldn't confess it to him or otherwise their friendship probably would be ruined. The tears were starting to run down her cheeks when suddenly she felt a presence behind her and she knew exactly which present it was. No one besides him woul ever stand so close to her, his hand was touching her shoulder lightly trying to make her turn around.

"Abbs." He said and it was just one word, but she loved it soo much when he called her Abbs, the sound of his voice always soothing her, no matter if she needed it or not. Abby didn't want to turn around, she knew he'd see her tears, but he made her.

"Abbs…" Gibbs was concerned, why was Abby crying? Did someone do something to her? He would pay for that "Abbs, what's wrong, what happened?" Gibbs asked alarmed

"Nothing, Gibbs…I want to be alone!...Go away!" Abby said, trying to not show any emotions.

"No, first of all you have to tell me what's wrong!" Gibbs demanded

"No! I don't want to….go away!" she yelled at him. Gibbs was taken aback. Abby would never yell at him, nor want him to go away, he gripped her softly by her shoulders, turning her toward him, then with one hand, pushing her head up, so she had to look into his eyes.

"Abbs! What happened?" he spoke softly, not wanting to make her any angrier than she already was. Abby got out of his grip, she needed space, she needed to go away from him.

"I was wrong Gibbs…you don't get it…you don't understand… I can't do this any longer..I can't see you in the arms of other women… it kills me every time! …I'm fucking in love with you…and I can't take it any longer, Gibbs! I can't!" Abby yelled at him and more tears were starting to fall.

Gibbs didn't know if it was true what he'd just heard. She was in love with him, something he never imagined.

"Abbs…I…I never knew!" Gibbs was stepping closer to her, his voice full of emotion "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Tell you? And then? ...Our friendship would have been destroyed…I mean….like it is now…I mean…I'm not your type, I'm not a redhead…and I'm …you just see me like a daughter, don't you?" Abby didn't dare to look up

Gibbs didn't answer her, instead he just kissed her and Abby really started to kiss him back, so he deepened his kiss. When they needed air they broke the kiss, passion was clouding their eyes.

"I …never believed that you'd real feelings for me…I mean, I'm old, broken, divorced, why would you want someone like me and not someone like Tony? He's young, beautiful…"

"I always wanted you. You make me feel save, loved, you understand me and you're always there for me. You're my knight in shining armour…you always were...you'll always be…kiss me again Gibbs!"

And Gibbs kissed her again, pressing her against the wall of the roof, which was opposite to the railing, passion taking over. His hands started to roam over her body and Abby's started to do the same. She always had imagined her first time with Gibbs, but she'd never imagined it would be on a roof top at sunset. She was starting to undo his belt, opening his trousers making him moan. Gibbs could already feel the heat of her through her silk dress making his cock respond immediately. Abby was touching him greedily, trying to explore his naked skin, trying to memorize the feeling of him, she was so turned on that she couldn't wait to finally feel him inside her. Gibbs smelled like Sawdust as usual, a scent which drove her crazy and the pressure of him pinning her to the wall increased her need, she lifted her dress and directed him into the right position and when he entered her she'd nearly lost it right there. She was so wet that he could easily enter her, while he looked into her eyes which were clouded with lust, mirroring his. Gibbs hand was behind her, making sure she couldn´t move anywhere, nor would hurt herself on the wall. Gripping him hard her fingernails were digging in his back, she screamed out loud when she came directly after two thrusts, tightening around him. A few more strokes and he felt his release coming too. It was short, but intense. They were breathing heavily, having an orgasm so intense that they both needed a moment to come back to reality.

"God, that was indescribable." Gibbs said, still out of breath

"We should definitely do that again." Abby said, smiling happily. "It was the best sex experience I've ever had!"

They were looking into their eyes, seeing the love the other one held, when they suddenly heard someone clearing his throat…

* * *

tbc ...hope you like it, reviews are welcomed as always


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added my story to story alert/favourite story! You're great!

Next chapter is up, with a little suspense and a cliffhanger...

* * *

Gibbs and Abby were looking at the person who just cleared her throat. It was no one less than Ryan in person.

"I see, Jethro, you've found something new to play with." She took a breath "Abby I hope you're not hurt if he also throws you away after a few weeks, maybe months. He just isn't capable to keep a relationship." Ryan was hurt, but she didn't want to show it. She kept all emotions out of her voice.

"Maybe because he's never been in love with you or the others...you can't judge him, you don't know him as long as I do." Abbs was starting to become angry. This woman had no idea about him at all. She never knew why Gibbs could like her.

Meanwhile the ladies were talking, Gibbs tried to pull up his trousers again. Anyways he was watching the ladies, never sure what they were capable of.

"Sometimes you don't need a lot of time to get to know a person, but you're still young, you probably gonna learn it sooner or later." Ryan spat

"Ryan. It's enough." Gibbs said sternly

"So it's true what they say. She's your soft spot Jethro! Never have taken it seriously. I mean what could you like about her? And Abby I promise you, he's never going to be with you officially because of the way you look." Ryan spat acid. She wanted revenge.

"She has a heart which is full of love." Gibbs answered calmly, but on the inside he was on fire. No one was going to insult his Abby. Suddenly he got a bad feeling in his gut, something was screaming at him, but he couldn't place it right now.

"So, Jethro, what you are saying is that I don't have a heart? Or that I can't love? Maybe you should look into your heart. Ever since your first wife had been taken away, you were an emotional ice cube, wonder why you didn't kill yourself before, would have made it all easier for us and for you."

"No!" Abby shouted "You have no idea how it is to lose someone you love badly! You're such a bitch, leave him alone, leave us alone." Abby was furious. She hated to hear all those mean things and she knew about Gibbs wanting to commit suicide before. Ducky had told her once. She was afraid he would consider it ever again and now this stupid bitch was telling him to. She couldn't believe it. Her mind started already to form plans on how to kill her without leaving evidence.

It was the moment when Ryan pulled a weapon out of her pocket. Gibbs was reacting fast and covering Abby, he needed to protect her.

"Jethro, I'm not making it easy for you and shoot you...I'll take her...it's more painful for you isn't it? What would you do without her?" Ryan was pointing the gun in direction of Abby's head.

"Oh God Gibbs. I love you, but please don't do anything stupid, I need you." Abby was whispering into his ear.

"Go away from her Jethro. I'm going to shoot her...and if you don't let me do it today...I'll do it any other day...It's the only way to hurt you in a way you hurt me."

"I won't just let you shoot her. I can get you arrested now, for planning on committing a murder." Gibbs spoke, trying to keep his voice steady. His pulse was racing, his heart beating fast. He had just found Abby and now he definitely was not gonna lose her again.

Ryan put her weapon back into her pocket and let the roof deck, leaving behind those two.

When they heard the door close Gibbs turned around and took the shaking Abby into his strong arms. He couldn't lose her, not her, she was special.

"Do you have to put me now in protective custody?" Abby asked warily

Gibbs closed his eyes. The memories of Shanon and Kelly were coming back. The moment when they weren't safe, when he'd lost everything, everyone who was important to him.

"Maybe...I need to talk with the director." Gibbs sounded exhausted. Destiny wasn't on his side. He just was happy, making love with Abby and now? Now he was dreading about her life.

"Oh god Gibbs, this all is terrible, and it's my fault, and I could have avoided it, or I could have taken it more seriously what she said, or maybe..." Abby was rambling, a thing she always started to do when she was nervous. But Gibbs lips silenced her, pinning her to the wall again. He needed to feel her, he needed to know that she was alive and breathing, he needed to be comforted by the feeling of her.

"We're going to get you to NCIS for now, telling all security to not let her into the building. Abby I need to know you're save, otherwise I'll go crazy." Gibbs was worried. The feeling in his gut, hadn't changed yet.

They walked down the stairs slowly, going hand in hand. Outside Gibbs took a quick look around to make sure, that Ryan wasn't there. They made it to Gibbs car, when they suddenly heard a shot...

* * *

Please review...tell me what you think is going to happen...


	3. Chapter 3

Luckily the moment the shot was fired, Abby bend down to scratch her ankle because it was itching, so the bullet only hit the window of the car but Abby was tackled down immediately by Gibbs, just in case that Ryan could shoot again, he landed on top of her, their faces nearly touching.

"Oh my god, Gibbs" Abby mumbled, still shaking out of fear "She really wants to kill me!" Abby was panicking

"Shh, Abbs, stay calm, I'll protect you, I'll always protect you." Gibbs tried to reassure her, fumbling for his cell in his pocket so he could call DiNozzo for further investigations.

Meanwhile a few people who had witnessed the scene came running trying to find out if anyone was shot or injured.

Ryan was angry, she had had the best opportunity but she couldn't anticipate that Abby would bend down right in that very moment when she shot. Seeing all the persons who came running for help her only thought was that she needed to find a quick escape route, not being seen by anyone.

Tony and the rest of the team came running as quickly as possible and started to seal the scene off to secure the evidence. As soon as they finished they went back to NCIS for further investigation, Gibbs drove with Abby and the rest of the team with DiNozzo.

Gibbs mind was racing. Why was everyone always trying to hurt Abby, she didn't deserve to be treated this way. They always wanted to hurt him but instead they always scared or hurt his brilliant lab rat. He couldn't commit to a relationship with her, otherwise she would have to suffer a lot lot more than she already had to, she would be an open target for anyone. No, he couldn't do this to her. Maybe that what had happed at the roof top was a hugh mistake. Abby probably would want a lot more now but if he couldn't/ wouldn't give it to her, their friendship probably would be ruined.

Abby stayed silent over the whole drive. Her mind was racing too. She was starting to worry about Gibbs. She knew he would feel responsible for this, probably feeling the same way like he had when his wife and daughter had been murdered. He probably was blaming himself for not being attentive or protective enough. She knew she was his favorite, she had never imagined that he'd feel more than friendship for her, but she was so incredibly happy, and after what had happened on the rooftop she'd believe that something incredible could develop between them, but now with all this mess, Gibbs probably would retreat himself, withdraw every physical contact with her and probably never commit to a relationship. Why did always horrible things have to happen? Why couldn't she just live a normal life? Why had everything to be so complicated?

Meanwhile back at the celebration. Ryan had tried to get off the roof, trying to take the fire escape. But somehow she misssteped and fell down to the ground. She was dead the minute she collided with the ground. But it was at the back of the building so no one had noticed it so far. Palmer tried to keep the party going, but somehow everyone was nervous, they weren't used to people being shot at and so everyone tried to find an excuse to drive home early. His wife was starting to get angry, she wanted to have one of the most splendid wedding parties of the world and instead everyone was escaping from it.

When they arrived at the NCIS building Gibbs led Abby into autopsy to Ducky for further examination, to see if she was injured or suffering a shock. Besides it was the only room in NCIS, besides the MTAC, which didn't have any windows and he was glad, he didn't want that Ryan could easily aim at her.

"Jethro, Abigail, dear god, I've heard what had happened at the wedding party, I came as quick as possible, leaving poor Mister Palmer behind, I hope he still can enjoy his party. But now let's see Abby if something had happened to you." Ducky said and guided her over to sit on one of his cold metal autopsy tables.

"No, Ducky, I'm fine…Maybe some scratches and a mild concussion." Abby mumbled, not wanting to look into the eyes of the two men. They'd know that she was lying. In fact her head was hurting a lot and she felt dizzy and nauseous. She probably should have gone to hospital, but she hated hospitals and was fine with Ducky taking a look over her.

"Abbs." Gibbs said in a low voice "Ducky only wants to help you, so tell him the truth." Gibbs knew exactly when Abby was lying, she was a horrible liar but she believed she'd do a great job. Abby looked at him, tears shining in her eyes and he hated to see this. He hated to see Abby unhappy, she was his sunshine, how could anyone make her cry, it broke his heart every time.

"Ok, fine." Abby said annoyed "I have a hugh headache, I feel a bit dizzy and nauseous."

"Sounds like a concussion to me Abby, you should rest for the rest of the day my dear, and you shouldn't be alone. If you start feeling worse you should go to hospital." Ducky told her seriously.

"Oh I can stay on my own." Abby said and stood up quickly which caused her to sway and Ducky luckily steadied her.

"You're staying with me." Gibbs ordered. He left no space for further discussion and Abby knew it exactly.

"Fine. Then drive me home now, I want to lie down a bit." Abby said and Gibbs led her to his car and drove them home. On the way he called DiNozzo to let him know that he was in charge.

The tension between Abby and Gibbs was thick. Gibbs was annoyed that something like that could have happened, happened to his Abby and he couldn't protect her enough. And Abby was angry that he didn't show any feelings at all, probably he would disappear into his basement as soon as they'd be at his house. She really hoped that he'd come around soon, but she wouldn't press it, she knew exactly that he first had to come to terms with himself.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, happy about any review I'll get ...and sorry for updating so late, I was really busy and haven't had time to write.


End file.
